


one look in her lusting eyes

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [108]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Pakunoda has taken Gon captive, with the sole purpose of having some fun with the boy.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Pakunoda
Series: Commissions [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 3





	one look in her lusting eyes

“Don’t start thinking you’re going to get away from us this time,” the woman says, looking Gon up and down. She’s got him tied up, and though he could likely break free using his nen if he was given the chance, she doesn’t plan on letting that happen. He’s proven to be a slippery little catch, him and the other brat they caught with him the first time. 

“Well, you’ve got me tied up, so that’s pretty obvious,” Gon says, looking up at Pakunoda. Honestly, this member of the Phantom Troupe seems to be one of the less threatening ones. Perhaps that’s a dangerous thought to have, but Gon hasn’t ever been very good at shutting down those sorts of thoughts. She reminds him of plenty of the older women that he used to let take him out on dates, back home. He might be able to use that to his advantage, so he has decided to be nicer to her. More friendly, more receptive. Killua isn’t here, after all, and that makes things quite a bit more dangerous.

“We both know that’s not enough to keep someone like you secured for long, it’s an obstacle more than anything final,” Pakunoda says, shaking her head. “Don’t try and play me for some fool, you may be young, but you’re still formidable in your own right.”

“Yeah, but you’re one of the spiders,” Gon says, screwing his face up as if in deep thought. “I know better than to try and mess with you when I’m all on my own!”

“Is that right? And here Nobunaga said you reminded him of Uvogin. I doubt you’re smart enough to think like that, if that’s really true,” Pakunoda says. She’s keeping her guard up, no matter how Gon tries to flatter her. He’s not being direct, of course, but she doesn’t seem like the type to take to that sort of tactic anyway. She’s the type you have to warm up to you slowly, if his guess is right. He has to be more subtle, to take this slow, and he knows that will work if he can just keep it up. 

“I don’t really know who that is, but if you say so!” Gon says, smiling that damn smile again. Why does he look so happy, even in a situation like this? Pakunoda can’t say she’s thrilled with this sort of thing, trying to take some kid hostage just to prevent greater losses on her side. It’s not ideal, not by a long shot, but if it means minimizing damage to her comrades, she is going to do it.

She may be a bit softer than she should be, but no way in hell is she that soft. Even now, she holds her gun somewhat lazily, keeping her intentions hidden. In truth, she has it close to Gon, able to turn it on him in an instant if needed. She knows how dangerous he can be, how dangerous any Enhancer can be, and she is not taking any risks. 

“Look, kid, we’re going to be here for a while. I’m wanting to have some fun with you, and that’s that. I’m not going to let my guard down, so you can quit trying to play this cute kid act,” Pakunoda says, and Gon is shocked. Did she really see through him that easily? Sure, he is aware that her abilities allow her to see his memories, perhaps even his thoughts, but he was doing his best to keep his true intentions hidden behind genuine innocence.

Maybe she's bluffing, but he might have to change his strategy in that case. If she’s aware enough to bluff knowing things she doesn’t, his plan to get her to lower her guard so he can escape is probably not going to work. Gon isn’t the type to do well in situations like this, Killua is definitely the one who would be thinking of multiple escape plans all at once. Sure, Gon could snap these ropes and get away, but what then? Pakunoda is a member of the Phantom Troupe, so she’s probably faster than she looks. He knows better than to try and overpower her, even with his skill and experience now.

He can’t underestimate her, not if it means risking himself… so what can he do? Soon, an answer presents itself. In truth, Gon doesn’t have to do much at all to make things go his way. The more Pakunoda watches him, the more she is overwhelmed by a certain desire. She does her best to push it away, to focus on the task at hand, but the more she watches him… the more she feels the familiar heat of arousal surging up within her. 

She can’t say why this boy is causing such a reaction in her. He’s young, after all. Young, and seems innocent enough despite how much he’s clearly been through. The more she thinks about that, the way he watches her like he expects her to pounce at any moment… the more enticed she becomes. In truth, this desire has been building for some time now. It is the real reason she’s captured Gon, and she can’t wait to have her fun with him.

“Hey, what’s up? You’ve been staring at me for a while now!” Gon says, grinning like an idiot. Pakunoda hates this. She hates how cute he is, how bright eyed and innocent he is. For some reason, she finds herself sinking deeper into this twisted desire of hers. Perhaps it has been too long since she’s been with someone, or perhaps this boy just has some charm to him, but she finds herself drawn in deeper and deeper. She can afford a little indulgence, can’t she? It’s so rare that she takes a chance like this, so rare that she lets herself have some fun.

So why not? Why not just have her fun with him? Hell, he’s her captive now, and the boy seems to be putting some effort into winning her over. Why not show him just what that might lead to? The danger in teasing a woman who has power over you. Pakunoda knows she shouldn’t give in to this temptation, she knows it only risks him escaping, but she convinces herself she can handle him.

“I just thought maybe the two of us should have some fun,” Pakunoda says, and the way her lips curl up then would be enough to unsettle most. It’s not exactly a friendly smile, but Gon takes it all in stride. It’s not the first time he’s had a woman look at him like this, and he is certain it won’t be the last, either. 

“Oh? What sort of fun did you have in mind?” Gon asks, the picture of innocence. At least, that’s how he looks to Pakunoda. The poor kid probably has no idea what she has in mind for him, but she is about to awaken him to a whole world of fun. Whether he wants it, or not.

“You’ll see,” she says, finally setting her gun down. She is confident she can control this boy even without it, at least for now. Instead, she puts herself to work, slowly unbuttoning her suit jacket, watching as the boy swallows, hard.

“H-hey, what, is it too hot in here?” he asks, and she’s delighted by how confused he looks. She is loving every second of this, the way he looks at her with a mix of awe and fear, and she can’t get enough of that. 

“Maybe,” Pakunoda says, as she slowly works the jacket off of her shoulders, then letting it fall to the floor. She is exposing so much of herself now, already showing far more skin than she thinks this boy can handle. She doesn’t know about Gon’s experience with older women back home, of course, but he’s not about to let her in on that, either.

Better that she thinks he is completely overwhelmed by all of this, so that he can use that as an opportunity to escape from her. He has to bide his time, and keep playing the part of a wide eyed innocent boy, letting Pakunoda have her fun with him. Once she’s lowered her guard, he’s gone, and he can reunite with the others and get back to their plan. He is sure they’re worried about him since he was captured, but at least he doesn’t know anything dangerous enough to get him in any real trouble.

“Like what you see?” Pakunoda asks, as she unzips her skirt next. She is slow about it, taking her time and letting the fabric fall down her legs agonizingly slowly. By the time it is on the floor, and she is stepping out of it, she is down to only her shirt and panties. She watches as Gon’s eyes drift over her, taking in every inch of her physique. His gaze lingers on her breasts, no surprise there, but that is not her goal here. Why would she indulge him in something like that, when she is focused on her own pleasure?

She wants to get off using this kid, to help while away the time using his body, so his pleasure is not anything she cares about. Naturally, she knows he’s going to get off in the process. How could he not, innocent and inexperienced as he is? It’s inevitable, but that’s simply a side effect to her main goal here. She wants to use him, to entertain herself, and that is exactly what she’s going to do. She begins making her way towards him, stepping closer and closer to her target. As she does, she reaches down, taking hold of her shirt and pulling it up, over her head. It soon joins the rest of her clothes on the floor, leaving her in only her panties and bra.

“It must be really hot in here, huh?” Gon says, still trying to play his part well. It seems that this woman is getting off on the idea of him being innocent, of using him for her own pleasure, and that lines up pretty well with what he wants. He can use this to get out, even if that does mean letting her use his body for a while. It’s not ideal, but if it means escape, he is going to go along with this. “What kind of game is this again?”

“Just shut up, kid,” Pakunoda says, shaking her head. She reaches back, unclasping her bra and freeing her breasts. “You’re going to enjoy it, so what does it matter what it’s called?”

Gon shuts up then, knowing that any further words aren’t going to do him any good. He just watches, as Pakunoda slips out of her panties as well. By the time she is stepping out of them, now completely bare before him, he can feel his cock straining against his shorts. That’s exactly what Pakunoda wants, and once she sees her captive’s bulge, she can’t seem to look away. She knew he would be excited by this, by her naked body, and she couldn’t wait to see it happen.

This boy is going to be a lot of fun, especially if he’s anything like Uvogin. He probably has the stamina to go for a while, and she’s quickly growing excited by the idea of that. She wonders just how long she can use him, in that case. How long it would take to tire him out, if he has incredible stamina or now.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself already, hm?” Pakunoda asks, and Gon wriggles a bit, working to shift and hide his erection.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Gon says, but his attempts to hide this are pointless. Suddenly, he is realizing he might be in a bit over his head. Sure, he’s had women come onto him like this before, but he is beginning to realize just how helpless he is in this particular case. Yeah, he could break out of his bonds pretty easily, but Pakunoda is incredibly well trained. She is powerful, and he would be a fool to ignore that power and only make further mistakes because of it. His guard is up, but he still can’t fight his impulses to look at her, to let his eyes drift over her body. 

He can’t help appreciating her figure, even as she moves in closer, and closer. He knows what she has in mind, but he doesn’t really see any options. She is going to have her way with him at this rate, and he can’t do a thing about it. It’s more frustrating than he would have thought, the closer she gets to him, but he knows he can’t waste his chance at escaping even if it would help him get out of this developing situation.

“I can see how hard you are for me,” Pakunoda says, now standing so close to Gon, he can practically feel the heat of her body radiating off of her. “So, why shouldn’t we have some fun together? Pass the time, you know? We’re both in need, aren’t we?”

“Like I said, I don’t know what you’re-” Gon starts, but Pakunoda is already leaning in. She lets her hand drop down, between his legs, quickly finding and taking hold of his cock. Gon’s words collapse into a quiet whimper as her fingers close around his cock. She may be feeling him through his clothes, but the sudden contact is still enough to leave him gasping out.

“See? Is that so bad?” Pakunoda asks, and she begins slowly moving her hand up and down his length. Even over his shorts, it feels incredible, but Pakunoda doesn’t stop there. She leans in even further, bringing her lips to Gon’s ear. “I can make sure you have lots of fun, you know.”

Her words are low, seductive, and far too enchanting. Gon shouldn’t be giving in to this, shouldn’t be feeling this way… she is taking advantage of him, using the fact that he is tied up and her prisoner to have some sort of twisted fun with him, but he can’t stop his body from reacting to her. Before he can speak, before he can protest, she leans in a tiny bit further, parting her lips and taking his ear between her teeth. She sinks her teeth into him, just gentle enough for him to feel, but not so hard that it hurts, and Gon can’t help but whimper.

Pakunoda makes it obvious that, no matter what she might say, Gon actually doesn’t have a choice here. The only way he would avoid this fate now would be to break his bonds and fight her, which very well might end up going in her favor anyway. If she were able to beat him, it would be right back to this, so he might as well just accept his fate. The more he thinks about it, however, the less he wants to. He doesn’t simply want to accept this, but he doesn’t have any choice. Not that it matters much, either way. As much as his mind wants to say that he does not want this, that he would do anything to avoid it, his body is another matter entirely.

Pakunoda is attractive, with a figure to die for, and she is using that to her advantage right now. With her hand pumping up and down his length, just fast enough to keep him squirming, Gon knows he can’t muster much of a resistance. Why does this feel so  _ good? _ He shouldn’t be liking anything about this situation, shouldn’t be enjoying the way this older woman takes advantage of him, but his physical reaction is entirely natural.

Pakunoda knows this, she knows that it doesn’t say anything about his willpower that his body is still reacting to her touch in this way, but she doesn’t want to let him know that. She’d rather toy with him, convince him that because he likes this, because it feels good, he must want this. Slowly, she begins planting her seeds, hoping to inspire some doubt in the boy. He seems to have some impressive convictions, and any way she can break those down while having some fun? Seems like a good idea to her.

“You like this, don’t you?” Pakunoda asks, still murmuring in his ear. “I can tell you do, just look at the way you squirm.”

“I don’t!” Gon says, firmly. He isn’t going to give in to this, isn’t going to let her drag him around.

“Is that right? Why does your body seem to react so well to me, then?” Pakunoda asks, picking up her pace enough to earn another whimper from him.

“I… I don’t know, but it doesn’t mean I like this,” Gon says, sticking to his guns. 

“But that’s exactly what it means, Gon,” Pakunoda says, her voice growing even lower, even more enticing. Is that really what he thinks? That she sounds enticing? Appealing? Why would he think that, when she is the one who is holding him captive here?

“I don’t… it doesn’t mean I enjoy this, you’re forcing me to do this!” Gon argues once more, though his brief hesitation speaks volumes. Pakunoda can tell she’s got him, if only she can keep pressing what openings he reveals to her. She can win this, she can break him down piece by piece if only she keeps at this.

“Please, you don’t have to lie to me, you know?” Pakunoda says, “I can see into your mind, anyway. You’ve done this sort of thing before, haven’t you? Helped out older women like me, who just wanted to have a good time?”

“I… how do you know about that!?” Gon says, not managing to catch himself before he tips his hand that Pakunoda is exactly right. He had forgotten, for a moment, what her ability allows her to do. She pulls back, smiling down at him.

“Didn’t you already know? And yet, all you did was confirm what I already knew,” Pakunoda says, already enjoying this. Gon is proving easier to toy with than she would have imagined, given how impressive he is in so many other regards. Still, he is just a boy, and this is not a world he is prepared for, no matter what he might believe. She decides to move on, working to unzip his pants, then free his cock. Now, with her hand sliding up and down his bare skin, finger trailing over him, Gon can do little else but gasp out.

“I can do more than read your memories, you know,” Pakunoda says, lying through her teeth. Gon doesn’t need to know what her abilities are, in detail. He is too far gone to question anything she says now, either way. She moves in closer, settling down onto the boy’s lap. It wouldn’t ordinarily work, given how much larger she is than him, but Pakunoda secures herself by holding on firmly to Gon. He is surprisingly sturdy, despite his age and size, and that makes all the difference.

“Y-you can?” Gon asks, a bit surprised. That’s new information, and honestly, quite terrifying. That would mean that Pakunoda can read thoughts, and if that is the case, she is far more dangerous than he was giving her credit for. Of course, once she is lining his cock up, grinding the tip against her cunt and letting him feel just how wet she is, much of those worries fade away.

He can’t help but groan as she finally sinks down onto him, slowly working him inside of her. Gon can hardly believe how incredible she feels as her body envelops him, as her warm folds squeeze his cock. He can’t handle this, and he knows he can’t, but he isn’t the type to just give up, either.

“See? I can tell just how much you love this,” Pakunoda says, shattering the resolve Gon is trying so hard to muster. “I can see every bit of what you think, and what you feel!”

She can’t really, can she? Gon doesn’t want to believe it, doesn’t want to think she’s telling the truth. If she is, then his body isn’t the only thing betraying him, here. He knows this feels pleasant, of course, how could he deny that given how his body is reacting to hers? But Pakunoda seems convinced that his enjoyment of all of this goes far deeper than that. He can’t accept that assessment, but if she says it’s true… wouldn’t she be reaching that conclusion using her abilities? Could she be right? He has let older women have their fun with him before, things just never went this far.

He never felt as though he didn’t have control over the situation, and he was always doing it for some other reason. But now, with Pakunoda riding him, telling him how much he enjoys this sort of thing, Gon begins to question himself. What is happening? He knows she can’t be right, but he also has no reason to doubt her. Gon thinks he knows himself pretty well, but this is all casting a pall of doubt over him that he can't easily dispel.

“Y-you’re wrong,” he stammers, doing his best to seem confident. He wants to put voice to his feelings, to convince himself as much as her, but he can’t seem to muster up the strength he would need to do that. He can’t shake off the feeling that Pakunoda is right, no matter how hard he tries.

Of course, it is made that much harder by the fact that the very cause of this doubt is still riding him, growing more and more frantic with each passing second. Now that she finally has Gon sheathed within her, Pakunoda can hold nothing back. She is happy to have this boy all to herself, to be having her fun with him, and nothing could make her stop now. She is going to enjoy this, enjoy using him for all he’s got and then stopping when he’s used up.

They won’t have any clue of the fun the two of them have had, of her lapse in judgement that lead to her taking advantage of Gon’s vulnerable state, and that is just how she wants it to be. He is hers, for now, but once she is done, she’d like this to be something of a secret. She knows the other Phantom Troupe members wouldn’t understand this desire of hers, or how easily she gives in to it, so she plans to keep all of that a secret. For now, however, that doesn’t matter. All that matters is having her fun, sating her need for this.

“You belong to me now, you know? You may be a captive of the Phantom Troupe, but for right now, you’re all mine. You’re going to learn your place,” Pakunoda says, punctuating her thrusts with this talk. The more Gon hears her, the more he wants to resist, but his body won’t allow it. She keeps riding him, driving him closer and closer to madness.

Each second she rides this boy, the more Pakunoda seems to enjoy herself. She is getting more and more into this by the second, and the more she teases Gon, the more he seems to be, as well. She can tell he’s already nearing his limit, already nearing the edge, but she doesn't slow down or stop. She wants to prove to him just how much he enjoys this, and what better way than making him come for her?

Each thrust is now dedicated to that end, and Pakunoda begins moving more deliberately, grinding her hips down against him as she moves, slowly working him into a frenzy. Gon may be bound, he may be unable to move, but that only leaves him that much more desperate for his contact. He was trying to resist her, at first, but something within him is slowly shattering.

He doesn’t see the point in holding back, if she’s right and he enjoys this as much as she claims, there’s no point at all. He might as well just go along with this, and let it happen.

Slowly, Gon begins to forget that he had a reason for going along with this. That he aimed to let Pakunoda exhaust herself by using him, and then make his escape. Now, he wonders why he allowed this. It’s a lot of fun, of course, so he doesn’t question himself too harshly. But he is finding himself giving in far more easily than he would have expected, especially with Pakunoda casting so much doubt on what he is thinking and feeling.

She hardly gives him a chance to worry about that, however. As she rides him, she leans in, tilting his face up towards hers. It’s difficult for her to contort down, to press her lips to his, but she soon has him locked into a kiss. At first, he resists, keeping his lips pressed together as Pakunoda attempts to force her tongue through. One quick tilt of her hips, a harder bounce down than usual, and he is crying out, giving her the opening she needs. Once she is in, Gon can resist her no longer. He melts into the kiss, forced as it may be, and soon finds himself kissing her back despite his best interests. He knows she’ll comment on that, on the way he gave in to this, but he is finding it harder and harder to fight off his impulses to just go with this. Her body feels incredible, after all, so how is he supposed to resist this? No matter how hard he tries to focus, to shift his mind to other things, he finds it impossible.

Gon is quickly growing addicted to this sensation, and he knows he can’t let that happen, but he also can’t seem to stop it. Once Pakunoda pulls back, breaking their kiss, she is quick to shift herself, to press her breasts in against his face. She hugs him tightly, forcing his face in between her breasts. Gon manages one deep breath before she has him cut off, snuggled in tight between her breasts, still riding him,

He isn’t too concerned about that, he could make that breath last quite a while, if need be, but he finds it surprising just how into this Pakunoda is getting. She is still riding him with all the intensity of before, not letting up at all, and he is finally starting to reach his limit. Pakunoda shows no signs of stopping or slowing, even as she begins to feel Gon twitching within her. She knows he is at his limit, and one more push might just get him there, which only increases the pace at which she rides him.

Gon does his best to hold on, to resist the inevitable. But he doesn’t stand a chance, not in this fight. She has him completely outmatched, after all, and as Gon finally reaches his peak, as his body has finally reached the limit of all he can handle, he comes. He can’t help groaning with the pleasure that rocks through his body, as Pakunoda sinks down onto him one last time, letting herself come to rest on his lap one last time.

She reaches her climax as well, joining Gon as the feeling of his seed spilling into her is finally enough to get her where she wants to be. Her voice rings out, filling the mostly empty room, echoing off the walls. If there were others nearby, they surely would have heard her display of ecstasy, lost completely in the thrill of forcing Gon to come.

Pakunoda pulls back, watching the way Gon’s face shifts, the absolute lust on his face as he comes for her. Pakunoda takes in that lovely sight, letting it really sink in that she brought him to this point. He was a lot of fun, and she can’t wait to have even more fun with Gon. She’s running through all the potential fun they can have, all the ways she wants to fuck him, when that blissed out expression fades.

“That was a lot of fun,” Gon says, his voice sounding oddly calm, considering.

“I told you we’d have fun together, didn’t I?” Pakunoda says, smiling down at the boy. She enjoys this, loves winning this kind of fight. She can tell that this boy is already coming around to her, already addicted to her cunt. She is going to enjoy the rest of this evening, perhaps even the rest of the night. She can tell Gon has plenty of stamina, and she wants to drain every bit of it. In a way, isn’t she helping? If their captive is exhausted from fucking her, won’t he be easier to control? The more she thinks about it, the more she is able to convince herself that this is all for the best.

But something has shifted within Gon. He is still hard, even now. His cock still fills Pakunoda, and she doesn’t really think much of how strange that is. He should need a little bit of time to recover, but she is too lost in her pleasure to notice. Of course, Gon is far from done. She’s awakened something within him now, and left him hungry for more. He could never be satisfied so easily, not after feeling such intense pleasure and Pakunoda is in no place to fight him off when she hears the ropes that bind him snapping.

“W-what?” Pakunoda asks, shocked. Gon is free, quite suddenly, and she is caught completely unawares. He makes the best of the element of surprise this grants him, but he is no longer set on escaping. It would have been the perfect chance, of course. Bathing in the afterglow, completely off guard, Pakunoda never would have been able to follow after Gon. But he has a new goal now, something else that he wants more than escaping. He wants her, and he isn’t going to stop now that he’s had a taste.

By the time Pakunoda is truly aware of what is happening, Gon has shifted her, pushing her to the floor before climbing in on top of her. He pushes her down easily, overpowering her with pure brute force. For a moment, Pakunoda is stunned. Why would he do this? Why would he break free now, rather than before she forced herself on him? Her mind races, trying to think of how she can regain control of the situation, but it doesn’t take long for Gon to show her what it was that made him want his freedom.

He mounts her, even as he presses her legs down to each side of her head. He takes control of the situation, wresting it from Pakunoda’s hands, watching the way she looks up at him, a mix of shock and excitement painting her features. 

“We’re not done yet, right?” Gon says, as he presses the tip of his cock against her cunt. Slowly, he teases her, working his length up and down her folds, probing at her but not quite pressing in.

“Of course not, we’ve got all night,” Pakunoda says, staring up at the boy. This is going far better than she could have expected, and she can’t wait to see where he goes from here. She thought she would be the one in charge for the night, using the boy for whatever she wanted until she is finally satisfied, but this is a nice surprise. “So, are you going to just tease me, or are you going to fuck me?”

That question seems to jolt Gon into action. Without wasting another second, he thrusts forward, pushing his cock into her. Pakunoda can’t help crying out with pleasure, lost completely in the way this boy has turned the tables on her. She must admit, she’s sort of proud of herself. He could have escaped easily, given how low her guard was, how easily he took her by surprise. But he didn’t. Gon chose to stay, to continue fucking her, to get more of the thrills she forced upon him,

“Fuck, just like that,” Pakunoda murmurs, as he falls into a steady rhythm, pounding into her again and again. “Couldn’t get enough of me, huh?”

Gon doesn’t bother answering her, but he doesn’t really have to. His actions speak as loudly as any words could. The only response Pakunoda really needs to know just how badly he wants this is the feeling of his cock, slamming into her again and again. He is holding her down now, taking charge as best as he can, and she finds that beautiful. It shows just how easily she was able to win him over, just how easily she was able to convince him that he wanted this. 

In truth, Gon did fall for her bait. He thinks that, if she’s right and he really does want this as badly as she says he does, he shouldn’t try to resist that desire any longer than he has to. If he wants this, and she wants this too, he might as well go along with it and enjoy the time they have together. He may be her captive, but here she is, allowing him to be free so long as he is fucking her. 

“You said I wanted this, right? That you could tell I did, so you already know the answer to that,” Gon says, still believing her. Pakunoda can’t believe it was this easy to win him over to her side, to get him to sink this low. Maybe if Nobunaga had asked for her help, this kid would have been more willing to join the Troupe earlier. It’s a bit late for that sort of talk now, but maybe she can bring something like that up later, it would be nice to have Gon around for the future. For now, however, she’s just going to focus on making the best of this.

Forced down like this, with Gon thrusting down into her, pushing in as deeply as he can manage, Pakunoda knows she isn’t going to last long. He is fucking her so hard, so fast, and all she can do is cry out for him, completely giving in to the pleasure he offers her. She knows she’s getting way too into this, letting her guard down far too much, but she can’t help it.

It feels amazing, and Gon is putting in so much effort now, fucking her as hard as he can manage. How could she not lose herself to him? How could she not give in to this incredible pleasure she feels? It’s been too long since she got a good fuck like this, and she wants to make the most of it.

All good things must come to an end, of course, and that is true of this boy’s stamina as well. He may be putting up a valiant effort, fucking her harder than she’s known in years, but that’s only going to tire him out faster. Eventually, even Gon reaches his limit. He begins to slow, his rhythm collapsing, and Pakunoda knows what’s coming. She’s not far off from her own climax, and is a bit surprised at how in sync the two of them are, but she thinks a little coaxing might help Gon last a bit longer.

“Come on, you can hold out just a little longer, right?” Pakunoda asks, pleading with him. “Keep fucking me, don’t let up.”

Her voice falls on deaf ears, however. Gon is too far gone, completely lost in his efforts to cling to this for a moment longer. He is already striving to achieve what she is asking of him, despite how impossible it might be. The boy is doing his best, trying to make this wonderful sensation last as long as possible. Of course, he has his limits. No matter how hard Gon might try to hold on and prolong this, he can’t last forever.

When he finally comes, he thrusts down into Pakunoda one last time, slamming into her with all the force he can muster. She can’t help herself, she cries out, overwhelmed by the force of his movements. She is shocked by just how incredible this boy has proven to be in bed, and she wants more from him. Pakunoda knows it will be no matter at all to make this night fly by while she waits for the others. A boy like Gon is just what she needed, even if he might be a bit exhausted now.

“Hm, tired out, are we?” she asks, and Gon looks down at her, shaking his head. 

“No, not at all,” he answers, seeming to jolt himself back from the brink of exhaustion. It would seem he’s not finished with her yet, either. Her momentary worries now proven to be unfounded, Pakunoda shifts. She lets her legs down, now that Gon is no longer holding them in place, no longer pushing her into such an exposed position. He filled her up, just like that, and she knows that must have been his goal. In a way, she is proud that she could inspire such lust in a boy like him.

She is ready for more, wanting to see just how far she can push him. To that end, she quickly shifts, working her way onto her hands and knees, facing away from Gon. She is giving him the perfect opportunity to escape, not even watching as she presents herself to him. But, just as she suspected, he is too addicted to her now. Without question, he moves in behind her, pushing the tip of his cock against her inviting folds. It only takes an instant for him to push into her once more, allowing himself the pleasure of fucking her cunt once more.

Gon isn’t sure why he is just going along with all of this, why he can’t seem to tear himself away from her. Pakunoda has done something to him, she must have, and that is why he can’t escape her. He knows he should just leave, he should use this chance to get away, but instead he is behind her, fucking her once more.

He is so into this, so obsessed with the idea of spending this time with her, that he keeps putting off his escape. He’ll do it later, there’s no harm in enjoying himself for right now. That’s what he thinks, again and again. He can spare a few more moments, right? Pakunoda seems sure that the others won’t be arriving until morning, at the earliest, so why should Gon rush anything? The more time he spends fucking Pakunoda, the more tired she’s going to be. If he balances things out, he can use that to make his escape that much easier.

Naturally, he does his best to think of excuses for his actions. It makes it that much easier to keep fucking her, to keep pumping into her, whiling the night away by using her body. Pakunoda is just as bent on using his body, in turn. She does her best to enhance the pleasure she feels, to grind her hips back against him, crying out again and again for the boy.

“That’s right, just like that, keep fucking me,” Pakunoda guides Gon, though he is far beyond needing it now. He is moving on instinct alone, but it is guiding him perfectly well. He knows what she wants, just as much as what he wants, and Gon does his best to deliver. It doesn’t take him long to be right on the edge once more as he pounds into her. Now that he is more confident in his stamina, he doesn’t try as hard to resist the edge.

Now, he embraces how close he is, how soon he will be filling Pakunoda up once more. He can rest easy, knowing it won’t be much longer until he feels that bliss once more. Gon may not have much experience in this regard to compare to Pakunoda, with most of his encounters in the past never going anywhere near this far, but he doesn’t feel like he needs that. She feels amazing, and that’s all that matters to him. Even now, facing away from him as he pounds into her from behind, the thought of her face twisting with pleasure because of him is enough to drive him mad.

He doesn’t know what changed within him, what led to him growing this obsessed with her, but Gon knows he can’t get enough. He will do this for as long as he can, taking the chance he was given. Each thrust pushes Pakunoda that much closer, and now that Gon is thrusting into her again, letting himself slam into her as deeply as he can manage before he comes once more, she finally tips over the edge as well.

Pakunoda doesn’t bother trying to keep quiet, and her cries of pleasure ring through the abandoned building once more. Gon loves that sound, loves hearing what he is doing to her. She may have started this, may have been the one to try and take advantage of him, but now, he is getting exactly what he wants from her. It does seem that Pakunoda is getting what she wants as well, as she lets the boy fuck her senseless.

This is just the relaxation she needed, and even as he fills her up, even as she is crying out with her climax, she thinks of what the two of them should do next. She’s not done, she can’t be done yet. It is now pitch black outside, definitely far later than when they started, but Pakunoda knows she still has time. She’s not too worried about that, now when the night is still so young. 

Unfortunately for her, control of this situation is no longer hers. As soon as she is coming down from her climax, Gon is already ready for more. In her half-dazed state, he pushes her down, onto her back. She looks up at him as he mounts her once more, thrusting down into her.

“Ah, already!?” Pakunoda cries out. She is surprised he could recover that quickly. He does seem to have unending stamina, perhaps even more than Pakunoda had expected. At this rate, he really might be at this all night. And, much to her surprise, that seems to be the case. He slams into her, fucking her just as hard and fast as that first time he pressed her down, seizing control of this situation with ease. Now, Pakunoda is left helpless as he fucks her. She doesn’t mind, of course. If she really wanted out of this, if she really wanted to take control, she could. Part of her enjoys seeing just how far this boy has sunk, just how obsessed Gon is becoming with fucking her. She’s already decided that this entire venture was a success, he’s been more fun than she’s had in ages.

“Fuck me harder,” she murmurs, as he continues thrusting into her. In answer, she receives a grunt of effort. Gon puts his all into fucking her, really forcing her down against the floor with each and every thrust. She soon finds herself lost in his motions, already on the brink of another climax. By the time he finishes within her once more, she is coming down from another climax, but Gon is still hard. Even now, even hours after that first climax, he wants more. He can’t seem to get enough of her, and Pakunoda is happy to let him keep using her. She is getting her fun out of this, too, after all.

Gon is far better at this than she would have expected, either by luck or by genuine skill he always seems to thrust into her just where it has the most effect. If she were to allow it, he would likely drive her mad. He seems to be endlessly insatiable, a product of his youth no doubt, and she has to admit she’s a bit jealous of him.   
As time goes on, however, and the night rushes past the two, Pakunoda does have an advantage over the boy. It takes far less energy for her to lay back and let him fuck her, to shift positions occasionally to mix things up. It doesn't matter what she does, what pose she moves into, Gon slams into her as soon as he is able. Whether she is on her back, on all fours, or even prone on her stomach, he just keeps going.    
Her own appetite pales in comparison, but she is determined to make the most of the time she has bought herself with Gon. She knows capturing him like this again would be hard, even if he does seem to be addicted to her pussy now. She can’t waste any time that they have, but dawn is fast approaching. It’s been all night, and the boy is finally starting to tire. For this last round, she has sat him down in the chair once more. This time, he is not bound at all, and he can hold onto her as she rides him. She knows he’s at his limit, finally showing the signs of exhaustion she’s been waiting for. He may have proven to be a bit more than she expected, almost more than she could handle, but he will soon be too tired for more. That is when she’ll take her leave, vanishing into the sunrise and leaving Gon to find his way back to his friends.

Or, perhaps, leaving him to be found by them. She wonders how long it would take him to recover, even from this. He seems to be quite the sturdy young boy, and if even this isn’t enough to break him, he really might be worth scouting to the Troupe someday. But not yet, not right now. Things are too complicated, too dangerous.

All that matters is this final ride. Each bounce is enough to make the boy cry out, so sensitive after their prolonged encounter. She knows she’s driving him mad, but she’s fucking him for her own good, not his. She’s aiming each and every thrust, using that cock of his to push herself closer and closer to climax. It’s only going to be a matter of time, and she is not wasting one bit of that time. Each second is precious, each bounce and each movement, and she can’t get enough.

Finally, as she feels Gon twitching inside of her, tensing up beneath her, Pakunoda picks up her pace. She knows this is the home stretch, that he doesn’t have much left in him, so she puts her all into getting him off. Each bounce threatens to be the one, but it takes several more to finally do the trick. By the time he is coming, groaning as he thrusts up into her one last time, Pakunoda is nearing her own climax. Looking down at him, watching the way his face shifts as he comes, she is pushed over the edge as well. Feeling his warm seed flooding into her once more as she comes is an incredible experience, and despite how many times she’s felt that tonight, she doesn’t think it would ever be enough.

As she comes down from her high, she watches as Gon’s eyes slowly drift shut. She can tell he is spent completely, exhausted and most certainly done for the day. Even he has his limit, it would seem, and she can finally take her leave of this. She’s amazed that he managed to entertain her for the whole night, after just a little prodding. In a way, she is happy to be getting out of her. She may not want to admit it, but part of her was worried she might have bit off more than she could chew, at first. If he was able to go for longer, would she have ever stopped? Or would she have been tempted to stay, fucking him for as long as possible?

This is definitely for the best, and as Gon drifts deeper into sleep, she picks up her clothes. She dresses herself quietly, retrieving her gun before she slips out into the early morning. It was a damn fun night, but all good things must come to an end eventually. She wonders if this will be the last she sees of Gon, or if she’ll ever have another chance to be alone with the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
